Do I Deserve Your Love?
by MeLiSsA LoPeZ-FiTzGeRaLd
Summary: *COMPLETE* ShUiS FiC..... starts off a little sad but will become a romantic fic...Sheridan has been placed in a mental hospital for the murder of martin fitzgerald and has found out she is pregnant..will she be able to keep the baby ?..please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Do i deserve your love?  
  
Disclaimer:  
I Don't own any of these people, although my friend and i have joint custordy of Luis hee hee hee   
This is the first fic i havent written in ages so pls send me feed back  
Rating: m15+  
Melissa Lopez Fitzgerald  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life...it was her wedding day...or was supposed   
to be anyway. She should have known, as if Alistair Crane would allow her to marry the house   
keepers son. Of all days he chose today to play the tape, the tape of her confessing to the   
murder of Martin Fitzgerald, her husbands father. She was consumed with guilt,   
she had taken the life of thefather of the man she loved more than life its self. He said   
he still loved her...but no longer did she feel worthy of his love. She sat in the dirty prison   
cell, her hair was no longer done up, her make-up was running and her reason for living gone....   
She wanted to end it..right there and then! The guilt was too much.....she ripped a piece   
of material of her dress, her breath was getting thin...her life flashing before her eyes....  
a familiar and gental hand stopped her from ending her life...he had saved her life numerous   
times and he had done it again..She didn't feel as if she deserved it...but he knew she was   
innocent...he held her, trying to comfort her...but she tried to pull away, he knew what   
she was thinking. He wanted to kill Alistair for ruining there lives, he knew in his gut and his  
heart she was innocent, but that wouldn't be enough for the courts, there was no way Sheridan   
would get bail, so she would have to spend the whole night here...her honeymoon night in this  
damp cell...  
"As much as i hate to say this, you've got to leave her now" Sam said   
  
"Please let me stay Sam, please"Luis pleaded as he knew she may try to take her life again if he  
left her alone  
  
"I'm sorry Luis, you'll have to"Sam said sadly  
  
"I love you Sheridan....i know you didnt do it!"Luis said trying to convince her to hold on.  
  
"Watch her Sam...She..she tried to strangle herself before" Luis told him as they left the room  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
That was months ago, she was no longer in a cell, but she was still trapped, trapped in a mental  
hospital, her father made it look like she was crazy and being in this place she was slowly   
doubting her sainty as well. She could feel his presence, she wished that he wouldn't come today  
of all days, she had just found out she was carrying his baby, her the woman who killed his   
father was now carrying his baby... would she tell him?...NO! She couldn't. He opened the door  
and tried his best to smile, but he could see something was bothering her, he knew she had lost  
the will to live and no longer felt as if she deserved his love... but they were getting closer  
much closer in the hunt to prove her innocence, she just had to hold on a little bit longer.  
"Hi Sheridan" he said hoping she would speak to him today  
  
"Why'd you come" She replied her voice cold  
  
"They told me you'd been sick"he repiled trying to ignore the fact she didnt want him there  
  
(Sick, yeah sick she thought morning sick more like it but i cant tell them, they'll make me   
have an abortion, i need Ethan, my baby must have some legal rights, i cant tell anyone but him,  
yet)  
  
"Just sick of living" she replied in that same dead, flat voice he had been hearing for months  
  
"Sheridan, we are going to prove your innocence, give us time!"Luis said his heart breaking  
  
"Prove my innocence, what innocence i am guilty, the judge, jury and all of harmony think thaa, NOW GET OUT...GO ON GET OUT! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GO ON GO, I WANT TO SEE ETHAN AND NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" She yelled, this yelling peaked the attention of a nurse, who happened to be a friend of Alistair and advanced on her with a seditive.  
"No, NO...U CANT PLEASE DONT..PLEASE MY BA...."She said falling asleep  
  
He felt it was his fault that she got upset and was given a seditive... he didn't know what to do now...he wanted to cheer her up so she would hold on till they uncovered the truth, but fisrt he had to find Ethan. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Next day*  
  
" Hello Sheridan" Ethan said trying to sound somewhat cheerful.  
  
"Hi Ethan, can I tell you something?" Sheridan asked  
  
"Of Corse" Ethan replied happy that Sheridan was finally opening up to him.  
  
"I'm Pregnant" Sheridan replied nervously  
  
"Did....did you just say you were pregnant?" Ethan asked in a state of shock.  
  
"I did...but please keep it to yourself, the people in here.... they...they'll make me have an abortion" She was getting upset but she had to keep calm...if they kept giving her sedatives it would be dangerous for her baby.  
  
"I wont tell anyone Sheridan...but what about Luis, I mean you got to tell him right, its is his baby isn't it?"  
  
"No I'm not telling Luis and of course it's his baby, but I don't want to cause him anymore pain" Sheridan told Ethan trying to keep her emotions in check.  
  
"But Sheridan..."Ethan tried to reason with her  
  
"Don't you but Sheridan me, Ethan I need to get out of here.... sooner or later they are going to find out I am pregnant and then what can we do? Can they really make me kill my baby?" Sheridan interrupted  
  
"If they have reason to believe you are insane and that you could harm the baby then they are able to make you have an abortion" (Hey I'm not a lawyer but I think this is right)  
  
Tears ran down her cheek. Why did life have to so hard for her? For a woman of only 25 years she had been through so much, her mother had died when she was only 4 years old...from that night on she had had nightmares so her 'loving' father sent her to a mental hospital in Paris, then to boarding schools, they never visited her on 'family days'. She had many failed relationships; all those guys used her for her money.   
  
She was constantly reprimanded by her father and brother for 'ruining' the crane name. They never once complimented her, she never even got a hug or an 'I love you'. Then there was John-Luc, she caught him in bed with another woman... she was his fiancée for crying out loud! So she ran away from the memories and came back to Harmony...she was driving way over the speed limit when she realised a cop was trying to stop her...she tried to out run him and CRASH! She literally came crashing into his life! The 'hated' each other for the longest time.... Until the dates...and he kissed her on the Warf, however the Luis impostor almost ruined their love.   
  
Finally another trip to Paris, Luis getting signed as her body guard and being buried alive had got them where they were a few months ago...but that tape...that tape changed her life...why had eve lied to them...she allowed Sheridan to fall head over heals for the man...life just wasn't fair for Sheridan Crane!  
  
"Hey don't cry Sheridan everything will be alright" Ethan tried to sooth his emotional aunt.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!"? Sheridan yelled a nurse popped her head in and asked, "Is everything alright...need me to get her a sedative Mr Crane?"  
  
"NO! No thankyou she'll fine" Ethan replied firmly  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Crane but you are going to have to leave her now...as you know she's been sick and the doctor has come to see her" The nurse said   
  
Sheridan shot a worried look to Ethan who replied, "I want Dr Eve Russel to examine her"  
  
"I don't know if that's possible" She replied  
  
"Then make it possible or you wont have a job!" He said angrily  
  
" Yes sir" She said running out  
  
"Thankyou Ethan"  
  
"I better go...take care" He said leaving his aunt...he had to speed up the search, Eve Russel would only be able to keep the secret so long... and Sheridan would start showing soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Sheridan they tell me you've been sick, lets check you out" Eve said trying to treat Sheridan as she would any person...she knew Sheridan was doubting her sanity and she needed to hold on...Luis was so close to finding out the truth.  
  
"I'm not sick...can you keep my secret?" Sheridan asked hopefully  
  
"Not sick...I guess" Eve replied  
  
"I think I'm pregnant" Sheridan replied "And I don't want them to know because they'll make me have an abortion!"  
  
"I'll check you out to make sure" Eve said examining Sheridan carefully "You are pregnant! I don't know how long we can hide this" "I better go an talk to Sam see if we can hurry the investigation up"  
  
"Can you please tell Luis I don't want to see him...every time I do...I get upset and the give me sedatives, its bad for my baby" Sheridan said glumly  
  
" Sure" Eve said setting off to find him  
  
Luis was in the gazebo his father built...remembering the times they spent there...he was interrupted from his dreams by Eve Russel...  
  
"Luis she told me she didn't want to see you" Eve said her heart breaking  
  
"I know...she told me to..." Luis said flatly "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" a sudden burst of rage caused him to punch the concrete that showed the gazebo was his father's handiwork...the concrete crumbled and there he found...a gun!  
  
" 


	3. A BODY!

Luis looked at the gun... this gun could prove Sheridan's innocence...but it could also prove she was guilty. Sheridan being guilty was just inconceivable, he trusted her, and his heart trusted her.  
  
"Do you think that gun could prove Sheridan is innocent?" Eve asked hopefully  
  
"If there are prints on it...wait a minute (Luis continued looking in the space where the concrete was no longer) OH MY GOD!!! A body!" Luis said his face turning pale  
  
"Luis...sit down I don't want you to go into shock...I'll call Sam and they will come and do the crime scene ok?" Eve said trying to be calm  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(2 weeks later at the mental hospital)  
  
She missed him so much...however seeing him caused great pain...damn the mood swings they just made her feel worse. It was getting harder and harder to hide her pregnancy... she got up and slowly walked out or her room, she really needed to go to the bathroom, her dizziness took over and she collapsed on the floor.  
  
A nurse who wasn't one of Alistair's spies or servants rushed to Sheridan's aid. She summoned the nearest doctor and they carefully carried her back to her bed. The doctor examined her.  
  
"This is perfectly normal for a woman in her current condition" The doctor concluded.  
  
"Ah...what condition?" The nurse asked confused  
  
"Oh...didn't you realise she's pregnant?" the doctor replied  
  
"WHAT...PREGNANT! Are you sure?" The nurse asked stunned  
  
"Well yes, why didn't you find out sooner?" the doctor asked   
  
"Oh my god I get it now... 2 weeks ago they said she was sick so we were going to ask you to examine her but her nephew Ethan insisted Eve Russel examine her, and Sheridan was so opposed to taking sedatives, she must have known, and got Eve to keep her secret!" said the nurse finally understanding the current situation.  
  
"Luis...Luis..." Sheridan murmured  
  
"Who is Luis?" asked the doctor curious  
  
"Her husband, she ah...well they say she murdered his father as a little girl... I don't believe it, I want to call him and get him to come...but every time he comes she gets upset and feels guilty...she doesn't even know if she did it" the nurse replied solemly  
  
Sheridan begins to come to "What happened?" Sheridan asked groggily  
  
"You fainted...now why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" asked the nurse  
  
"You...you'll make me have an abortion...I don't want to loose my baby!" Sheridan replied hysterically  
  
"We cant make you have an abortion...you wont get to raise your baby, he/she may be put up for adoption, unless there is a family member willing to take care of it" the doctor told her  
  
"It's father, I guess he could..." she replied she hated the thought of not raising her child  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~  
"Luis we've done all the tests and it's not your father, but the gun indeed killed that man, Ethan tells me he may have enough evidence to reopen your fathers case" Sam said hoping to cheer luis up  
  
"Great...god I miss her Sam...she wont even let me see her! Its so hard" Luis replied  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Luis picked up the phone it was Ethan  
  
"Luis, I have found a way to prove Sheridan's innocence" 


	4. Mummy?

" Luis, you'll never guess who I spoke to, it was my Grandmother!" Ethan told Luis excitedly  
  
"What. but she's dead, Ethan I think you've had one to many brandies" Luis said worried about Ethan's sanity  
  
"No she's alive and she says she can prove that Sheridan is innocent!"  
  
"Where is she?" Luis asked anxiously  
  
"Well I can get her here within 24 hours, then I am going to take her straight to see Sheridan, we really need to cheer her up" Ethan said solemnly  
  
"I know, she wont even let me see her, Ethan I don't want to sound horrible but I am glad she's there because when I went to see her in the cell a few months ago.she.she tried to kill herself! At least there are people to protect her," Luis said trying to forget that horrible day  
  
" I got to go and make the arrangements, See ya Luis"  
  
"Bye"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sheridan sat still, she was thinking about the visitor they told her she would be having today, she knew it wasn't Luis as she had been so adamant about having him there. However she did wish he would come. She could hear Ethan's voice and that of another, No it couldn't be.it wasn't possible, her mother had died when she was a young girl.maybe it was her hormones.or maybe she was mad. she didn't know.  
  
The footsteps got louder and the anticipation was killing her. "Sheridan.it's me your mum"  
  
"m..mum?" Sheridan stuttered. "It's me sweetheart" Her mother replied  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Months had passed and it was the date of the trial  
  
"The defence would like to call it's last surprise witness.MARTIN FITZGERALD!" 


	5. Wat a way to be greeted!

Everyone gasped, as Martin Fitzgerald slowly walked to the witness stand, he sat there looking at everyone's faces. Had it not he not been in such a serious situation he would have laughed, but he had to do this for Luis and his wife, and his little grandchild on the way.  
  
After Martin swore to tell the truth, Ethan got up to question him.  
  
"Please state your full name?" Ethan said in his formal sounding tone, which he only reserved for court.  
  
"Martin Fitzgerald" Martin replied absentmindedly searching the courtroom for his son and his daughter-in-law. He found Luis and smiled he was very handsome, be he didn't see Sheridan!  
  
"Can you please explain to the court what happened on the night of your so called 'murder'" Ethan asked  
  
"I had gone to the mansion to give Sheridan a present, you see it was her birthday a few days previous and Pilar had made her a new doll, as her old one had been thrown out.anyway Sheridan was sitting on the stairs crying, her father had told her he hated her. I comforted her when I heard a noise, a told her to hide. She did but I was attacked by one of Mr Cranes ex- employees, I had taken his job, suddenly Alistair grabbed a letter-opener and stabbed the man. he fell to the floor bleeding, then he handed the letter opener to Sheridan and condemned her, he told her that she had done it. I told Alistair to stop it and that I would got straight to the chief of police the next day, he then threatened me that if I didn't stay quiet and leave town he'd kill my children, wife and Sheridan. The next day he sent me to Spain and Sheridan to a mental hospital in Paris, where I guess they altered her memory"  
  
Luis felt this was the best day of his life, Sheridan didn't kill his father, and his father was standing right there in front of him!  
  
"This case is dismissed and Sheridan Crane may be removed from protective custody," The judge ruled  
  
Martin walked up to his son and hugged him, they reminisced and Luis filled him in to all the details until the very date. Martin's thoughts kept drifting to Pilar as Luis' did to Sheridan.  
  
"Son if you don't mind I'd like to go see your mother, she doesn't know I am alive and I'd like to catch up, you know make up for lost time" Martin said Cheekily  
  
"Ah.thanks dad that was.informative" Pulling a disgusted face. "Anyway I better fill Sheridan in.I need to see her oh god I miss her.and we need to make up for our lost honeymoon" Luis continued grinning practically skipping to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Ethan had just filled Sheridan in; she had never felt happier.she wanted to see Luis right away.  
  
"Ethan help me up, I need to find something perfect to wear when I see Luis!" said Sheridan, as soon as she was up she was rummaging through the wardrobe in the hospital room, she pulled out a tight dress and put it on.but her oversized belly prevented her from zipping it up.  
  
She began to cry, and Ethan's laughter made it worse.  
  
"Shut-up! Why would Luis want me anyway I am a big fat hippo!" Sheridan sulked.  
  
"Hey we will find you something else ok?" Ethan said trying to placate her  
  
Finally she was dressed and ready to see Luis for the first time in months.  
  
Sheridan was a bucket of nerves the whole ride to Luis' house, she couldn't sit still and kept fidgeting, and then out of nowhere she said.  
  
"Do you have chocolate in here?"  
  
"Ahh.yeah" Ethan said wondering what she was getting at  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" Sheridan screamed at him  
  
What did his mother call these.yes mood swings.and cravings.Ethan was glad Sheridan was back to her self. He quickly handed her the chocolate, which she gobbled up quickly.  
  
Luis opened the door and threw his arms around her, only to realise he couldn't pull her in as close as he could before.he looked down on her and said "What's this?" Sheridan's reply was only to throw up on him.......... 


	6. How to put your foot in your mouth by Lu...

" Oh my god Luis I am so sorry," said Sheridan bursting into tears  
  
Right now he didn't care that she threw up on him, he was so glad to have his Sheridan back! He looked down at her oversized belly; his brain was going over many possible scenarios.  
  
"It's fine, are you ok, come in and I will change my shirt" he said his voice full of concern and sincerity  
  
Luis walked up the stairs still trying to figure out what was going on with Sheridan.was she pregnant? Was she just fat? If she was pregnant was it his baby? So many questions and no answers! He was going to ask her as soon as he had changed his clothes.  
  
He walked down the stairs and looked at his angel, he had missed her so much when she was gone, not only her presence in his life but also her spirit, thinking she killed his father had almost made her a different person, but he could see his old Sheri was back, she was yelling at Ethan. He didn't quite get what she was upset about though!  
  
"ETHAN WHY ON EARTH DID U GIVE ME CHOCOLATE THANKS TO YOU I THREW UP ON LUIS AND HE PROBABLY HATES ME NOW, WHO WOULDN'T I AM A BIG FAT UGLY MONSTER" Yelled Sheridan at a confused Ethan  
  
"Baby I don't hate you" Luis said hiding the laugher in his voice  
  
"Who said anything about a baby, WHO TOLD YOU, ETHAN I TOLD U I DIDN'T WANT U TO TELL HIM!" Said Sheridan getting even more angry at Ethan  
  
"I didn't tell him anything" Ethan replied  
  
"Does this mean.i.u ..we.you're pregnant?" Luis asked shocked  
  
"I knew you wouldn't want a baby," Sheridan cried running up the stairs and locking the door  
  
"Oh SH**" Luis swore frustrated, this gained him a disapproving stare from his mother.  
  
Luis walked up the stairs, he was so happy she was having his baby why couldn't she see it? He found her curled up on his bed tears poring down her face.  
  
"Sheri, sweetheart, don't cry, I do want a baby, I was just shocked" Luis soothed  
  
"You're just saying that" she replied through her tears. His heart was breaking he couldn't stand to see her so upset, he scooped her up in his arms and placed his hand on her stomach, were he could feel his little baby kick excitedly, she watched him and saw the sincerity in his eyes and finally believed him.  
  
"Sorry I got so upset before lately I have been a little emotional" said Sheridan in a small voice  
  
"Its ok angel, I love you so much! And I love our baby too!" Luis said feeling he could burst with happiness  
  
She smiled and hugged him she looked around and noticed he had lots of pictures of her on the walls; she looked at her self in the mirror near the bed and shuddered.  
  
"How can you stand to look at me I am a cow a whale, I am big fat and ugly" Sheridan cried  
  
"Sheri you aren't any of those things, you are beautiful and if all our family wasn't downstairs I'd show you" Luis said winking at her "now come on and get up and we can go down stairs and celebrate" Luis said getting up  
  
"Well I can't get up by myself can I!" Sheridan yelled having another mood swing. Luis helped her up and prayed that she would get better he couldn't handle her like this all the time..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone sat at the table, Luis watched in wonder as Sheridan ate more than he ever could.  
  
"What are you looking at Luis?" Sheridan replied finishing her dinner  
  
"Nothing, want mine, want everyone else's food" Luis replied  
  
Martin put his head in his hands how could his son be so thick, he watched as Sheridan got up from the table, slapped him across the face and went upstairs.  
  
"What, what did I say?" Luis asked touching his sore cheek  
  
"You have a lot to learn my son" Martin replied shaking his head  
  
Ethan knocked at the door, Luis let him in and called Sheridan down, she looked upset however when she saw Ethan her eyes lit up, she was all over him (like I assume Beth is to Luis in America) Luis looked on confused and Martin looked on knowingly,  
  
"I cant believe you Sheridan" Luis said storming out! 


	7. Weird!

"What's his problem?" Sheridan asked, everyone in the room looked stunned (especially Ethan) that was except Martin who was laughing so much that he was in tears.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Pilar asked her husband in disbelief.  
  
"Don't you.don't you remember when Alistair was the 'light of your life'? Don't you remember when you told me Alistair was much hotter than me? My god this is like De ja Vous!" Martin said fighting laughter.  
  
"What no NEVER!" Pilar spluttered  
  
"Oh you did, when you were pregnant with Antonio, you were after Sam's father, with Luis it was Alistair, with Miguel it was.. my brother, hmmm! With Theresa it was my best friend and with Pamola it was me" Martin said with a cheeky grin  
  
"Oh.oh.."Pilar said blushing  
  
"I better go talk to my son" Martin said walking out.  
  
"SO Ethan your place.. or mine?" Sheridan asked seductively, oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"AUNT SHERIDAN!" Ethan said trying to get away from her. (He still calls her Aunt)  
  
"What's wrong sexy? Don't want a pregnant lady?" Sheridan said inching towards him again  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you see son it's a pregnant woman thing. They get well they get horny for other guys!" Martin said watching in delight, as his son was shocked that he chose to use the word 'horny'.  
  
"She wont.. you know with them will she" asked a worried Luis  
  
"No, no, no, it's funny that Sheridan has 'chosen' Ethan as her 'prey', but your mother once chose Alistair, when she was pregnant with you" Martin told his son.  
  
"SHE WHAT.yuck! Ewwwww I thought she had better taste then that!" Luis said disgusted  
  
"Why don't you go an rescue poor Ethan, from your wife?" Martin replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were sitting on the beach; he watched her checking out the other guys, it drove him mad! He followed her eyes; she was looking at a woman who was very skinny. Suddenly she burst into tears, however he was starting to get used to these mood swings as she had them almost once an hour! Ethan came back with a hot dog for each of them, Sheridan ate hers quickly.  
  
"Want a bite of mine babe?" Luis asked Sheridan hoping not upset her.  
  
"Yep" Sheridan said taking a 'little' bite (which was actually the whole thing)  
  
Normally Luis would have started a fight but he wasn't in the mood for it, and he didn't want to have to deal with her changing moods! Especially after last night...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sheridan tossed and turned Luis couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Lie still!" Luis snapped  
  
"Its NOT my fault your son or daughter is moving around and stopping me from sleeping!" Sheridan yelled right in his ear. "I didn't get myself pregnant! You played a major role in it too!"  
  
"Take it easy Sheridan" Luis muttered  
  
"I'm sorry.. I've been so moody, I'm sorry I am a bad wife and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything turning out this way" Sheridan cried.  
  
Luis felt terrible for making Sheridan feel this way. He wanted to make it all better. He switched on the CD player and began serenading her. However this made her even more emotional.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" Luis asked hopefully  
  
"No.actually you could get me Lobster from the lobster shack"  
  
"But Sheridan its 2 am, and its freezing outside!" Luis whined  
  
"Well no lobster no bed for you Mr I'm-to-lazy-to-get my-wife-what-she- wants" Sheridan replied.  
  
"This is blackmail!" Luis replied.  
  
Sheridan starts doing a puppy dogface and turns on the waterworks; Luis gives in and gets dressed.  
  
"No.. leave that shirt off!"  
  
"Ahhh NO! Do you want me to freeze outside? No shirt no lobster for you Mrs I-want-my-husband-to-freeze" Luis mimicked  
  
"Ok, you can leave it on, but hurry up I am starving"  
  
Luis returns hours latter with her lobster, however Sheridan is fast asleep. Luis gets into the bed, not wanting to wake her. Sheridan is dreaming about eating her lobster, she turns around and bites Luis' arm.  
  
"Mmmm.yummy"  
  
"Sheridan?"  
  
"Mmm.I love lobster"  
  
"Lobster? Sheridan wake up" "Why did you wake me? And what are you doing in my bed without my lobster?" Sheridan asked grumpily  
  
"Its here but you were asleep!" Luis replied  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
Luis looked at his wife, even though she was driving him mad he would never have it any other way. He thought about how much he missed her and how he couldn't live his life without her.  
  
"Son you look tired!" Martin told his weary looking son.  
  
"I know, I was looking around for lobster at 2am!" Luis replied grumpily  
  
Luis cell phone (as you Americans say) rang, Sam told him there was some major stuff going down, he left, said bye to his wife and family not realising it could be the last time her ever saw them. 


	8. Amnesia

A/n before you read the next chapter, it contains stuff 'bout September 11, it is all fictional but I thought I'd warn anyone who may be sensitive about this issue.  
  
Sheridan helped Pilar carry the plates to the sink; it was another lonely night without Luis, ever since Luis had been called to help the rescuers rescue the people trapped under the twin towers it had been dismal around the house. He called at the same time everyday, so she wouldn't worry, but she did worry. Her heart ached to see him; she needed to touch him to see him. He had been gone for around two weeks and it was killing her.. the baby was due in about 3 months and she needed him more than ever. She did realise that Luis was saving peoples lives so that families could be reunited but she was so scared that his passion for saving lives could be his end. He had jumped out of a helicopter in Gail force winds to save her, she knew he would do everything in his power to save those peoples lives.  
  
When Sheridan fell to her knees, the plate smashing; everyone in the house knew exactly what happened before she even opened her mouth, Pilar saw the look on Sheridan's face, which confirmed her suspicions. "Luis.. something happened to Luis I know it" Sheridan cried  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luis heard a little girls scream, he didn't care if it was dangerous, he went in.. he helped the girl out, the building began to shake. the walls caved in. he saw his entire life flash before his eyes. he begged with god to spare him so he could look after his family but then it all went black..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pilar had finally got Sheridan, calm, well actually she wasn't calm, she was shaking, but she had to calm her, it wasn't good for the baby. The door bell rang and Pilar wanted to leave it, she didn't want to have to hear that something had happened to her Miho (I can't spell it), she couldn't loose another son, she had already lost a son and her husband and there would be no way that Sheridan would be able to cope with loosing Luis now!  
  
Pilar knew she had to face the inevitable, she answered the door (Sheridan was close behind), Sam stood there, hair dishevelled and a forlorn look on his face. Sheridan took one took at Sam and broke down.. Pilar knew someday she herself would recover.but Sheridan, Sheridan loved Luis more than anything or anyone, she loved him more than life itself.. There was no way she would ever recover.  
  
  
  
1 Month Later  
  
Pilar looked over at her daughter-in-law, she had not spoken a word to anyone since they found out Luis had died. Sometimes she heard Sheridan talk to the baby, but that was it. Every night Sheridan would cry out for Luis in her sleep and everyday she sat by the window, looking out, crying, hoping, waiting for Luis to come back.. But he wasn't coming back, he was gone forever, he was with god, Pilar had the feeling however that Sheridan did not believe he was dead. She was clinging to a shred of hope, that Luis was still alive, yes they hadn't found his body but, that didn't mean that he was alive. Sheridan fiddled with the compact he had given her and she was wearing one of his shirts, she was holding a picture of him in her hand and she was in her own fantasy would. Pilar worried about her, when would she ever come out of this. There was a light at the end of the tunnel however.Sheridan was asked to speak at a service for the Heroes who had lost their lives saving lives. Hopefully Sheridan would break her silence...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a hospital in a small town near New York...  
  
"Doctor has the man remembered anything yet?" a nurse asked  
  
"No, and he needs to soon, his family probably lost hope ages ago.. I don't know how I can cure his amnesia, maybe when his health condition improves he might be able to remember at least his name" the young doctor Carter replied (I love ER and I couldn't resist)  
  
"How can we help his family find him? Perhaps place an ad in the newspaper? Someone must recognise him, anyway I promised him that I would let him watch the memorial service and he will get out of bed if I don't turn it on so I better go turn it on, everyday he begs me to discharge him What a stubborn man" Said nurse Abby leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
New York Memorial Service  
  
Sheridan approached the podium, she looked down on the audience, all the tears, all the pain, she hated whoever it was who had brought this on, and if she knew who it was she would tear them apart with her bare hands.. She cleared her throat..  
  
"I.I was asked to speak about my husband Luis Lopez Fitzgerald, my husband had a passion for saving lives, he.he, he saved my life many times, he stopped a mugger from attacking me, saved me of the life of his thought to be father, he flew to Paris on a hunch I was in danger, saved me from Parisian drug lords, jumped out of a helicopter in Gail Force winds to rescue me, he saved me yet again from being shot and then became my bodyguard.. Even when I was framed for the murder of his father he believed in me.. Luis always thought the best of people, he was a very dedicated police officer, he gave his all, he saved 1000's of lives.. so everyday I ask god, why did he take such a noble man away from us, a man who was such a hero, such a caring person.why take him away before he can even see the birth of his child.. they say everyone is taken for a reason, but I see no reason for god to take my Luis away.. For all of you that knew him, you all know how stubborn, conceited and pigheaded he was, but I hope you remember him for his courage, compassion and his heart. Goodbye my Darling.. As much as it hurts to remember you.I always will." Sheridan spoke finally letting the tears fall grieving for her husband  
  
Pilar stood there mouth open wide, Sheridan had not spoken that much since before Luis' death, what she had said though was so true, her son was a hero, Sheridan had described Luis better than she herself could.. There was not a single dry eye after her speech; she had done Luis no injustice with that remembrance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The man in the hospital watched the lady walk up the podium, he thought he had seen her before, when the satellite connection broke and the TV went blank.. 


	9. reunion

Sheridan clutched her stomach.it couldn't be the baby yet? Could it? She staggered towards Pilar, who had many children and knew exactly what was going on. Pilar led her to the car, trying to escape the media, unsuccessfully.  
  
"It's ok Sheridan just breathe." Pilar said trying to calm a nervous Sheridan  
  
"I-cant-do-this-without-Luis" Sheridan managed to get out before emitting a high-pitched scream  
  
"Miha you can do anything you set your mind to.remember when you beat Luis at basketball?" Pilar said trying to keep her mind on the road  
  
"I REFUSE TO DO THIS WITHOUT LUIS!!!!!!!!!!!" Sheridan screamed stubbornly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The man walked over to the maternity ward. for some reason he was drawn there. somehow he felt connected to someone here. he hoped with all his being that he would remember who he was.and where he was from.did he have a family? Was he a father? An uncle? A brother? All these questions and still no answers until he heard it.  
  
"GET ME LUIS NOW!!!" he heard a feminie voice call out. Wait he knew that voice and that name! Memories flooded his mind; his whole life came back to him in one quick flash. HE WAS LUIS, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald; he was married to Sheridan Crane-Lopez-Fitzgerald who was the woman screaming. But how could she be here, and could she be in labour. He ran over to the inquiries desk. 1 minute felt like eternity..  
  
"Can you...tell...me...which...room Sheridan Crane-Lopez-Fitzgerald is in.I am her husband Luis" A breathless Luis inquired  
  
"You, you remember who you are now?" nurse Abby replied (she was working on the maternity ward today as they were understaffed)  
  
"Yes.please.let me see my wife!" Luis replied  
  
"Well there is No Sheridan Crane-Lopez-Fitzgerald, but there is a Sherry Crane.I think she is trying to escape the media, here follow me and I will take you in" Abby said walking to 'Sherry's' room.  
  
To Luis, nurse Abby was walking far to slow.he wanted to be reunited with his love, he wanted, no he needed to see the birth of his baby! They reached the room, and slowly went in. Sheridan took one look at him and fainted out cold, his mother, grabbed Martin's (who came as well) arm for support.  
  
Sheridan woke up realising that what she just saw was not a dream.her Luis was standing right there.  
  
"Mamma? Papa? Sheridan? I.let me explain.I didn't die.. I ahh well I was injured and had amnesia until I heard Sheridan scream my name.it all came back.I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and our baby Sheridan.I love you and I hope you will let me into your heart again and let me witness my child's birth" Luis said looking deeply into Sheridan eyes.  
  
Sheridan tried to get up to hug her love, but a contraction ripped through her body, the pain was unbearable, Luis rushed to her side and too his wife's hand, he wiped the hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead.the look in her eyes was a look of love and pure admiration. no words needed to be spoken, he knew she had taken him back, he knew she wanted him there..  
  
"I love you Luis" Sheridan said once the contraction passed.  
  
"I HATE YOU, I WILL NEVA MAKE LOVE TO YOU AGAIN, YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH ME AGAIN, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, GET OUT" Sheridan screamed in pain through the next contraction  
  
"I..i don't understand." Asked a confused Luis reaching for her hand.  
  
"GET LOST" Sheridan yelled throwing the nearest object at his head  
  
"OK, OK" Said Luis clutching his head, leaving the room followed by Martin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look son.she doesn't mean it, she is just in an incredible amount of pain right now" Martin explained to his son..  
  
"Are you sure?" Luis asked concerned  
  
"Your mother was the same" Martin replied "Come on lets go back inside and see your baby into the world"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" NO PILAR I REFUSE TO HAVE THE BABY WITHOUT LUIS" Sheridan told Pilar stubbornly  
  
"Sheridan I am here.." Luis said standing in the doorway  
  
"Come here baby I need you" Sheridan replied  
  
"Ah. ok" Luis replied inching slightly foreword  
  
"Come closer baby.." Sheridan replied  
  
Luis swallowed hard and took her hand.and they prepared for the birth of their first child. 


	10. Water Jugs

Chapter 10:  
  
Luis couldn't believe the turn of events, first Sheridan was overjoyed to see him alive and now.he was ducking from flying objects, his father was laughing his head off, Martin Fitzgerald found this too funny and to familiar. "Martin this is hardly the time or place for humour" Pilar scolded "What-The-HELL-Do-You-FIND-FUNNY?" Sheridan yelled at Martin  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Martin was awaiting the birth of his second son, with Antonio there were complications, so it wasn't a natural birth, so this time was his first time witnessing a natural birth. "Ok Honey breathe" Martin soothed his darling wife Pilar "SHUT UP! THIS IS-ALL-YOUR-FAULT, DON'T YOU TELL ME TO BREATHE YOU BASTARD!" Pilar yelled throwing the nearest thing at her husband, which happened to be a water jug. It collected Martin causing him to need 5 stitches, Martin was glad to be away from Pilar, never in his life had he seen this side to her, he had never seen her get this, and he hoped he would never see it again! *End Flashback*  
  
He had to see that side of her again with Theresa, Miguel and Pamola too! But he now knew to come prepared with a helmet and some romantic music (to calm the 'wild beast'), one doctor even laughed at him when he put on a helmet, but the doctor soon learnt his lesson when he tried to deny Pilar and epidural, (which resulted in a black eye for the doctor) Next time he would warn Luis to come prepared, but for now he would sit back and enjoy the fun, besides he hadn't seen Sheridan this animated or alive since before Luis 'died'. Suddenly he heard a familiar sound, the sound of a glass jug, hitting a scull.  
  
"SHERIDAN LOPEZ-FITZGERALD! This time you cut me! I know you are in pain but how dare you throw things at me!" Luis said placing his hand on the wound "How dare I? How dare you. you are the one who cant keep it in his pants!" Sheridan fired back "Without you I wouldn't be here, in so much pain!" Sheridan picked up a vase this time and aimed at Luis Luis was utterly embarrassed, but he had no time to blush he had to get outta there before something else smacked his head. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abby stitched Luis up. "Wow Luis 9 stitches, Sheridan must have an excellent aim, what did she hit you with this time?" Abby asked "A water jug!" Luis replied "Well son, you're unlucky, your mother did the same thing, only I got 5 stitches, next time bring a helmet" Martin replied "Oh and don't worry, once the baby is out she will be the nice Sheridan she always is"  
  
"GET LOST YOU STUPID DOCTOR, NO BABY IS COMING OUT OF ME WITHOUT MY HUSBAND HERE! IF YOU DON'T GET HIM IN HERE I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER WORK IN HERE AGAIN!" Luis heard Sheridan's threats echo off the hospital walls. Luis decided he better get in there, or he would miss the birth of their child, he walked in slowly, not sure whether or to get to close or not. he looked upon her sleeping form and decided it was safe.for now anyway. He sat on the chair next to her bed and rested his head on her stomach, he could still feel the babies heart beat, which lulled him asleep, suddenly Luis woke to find him self in a headlock! Sheridan was pushing as hard as she could.  
  
"I can see the head" the doctor told them."Ok next contraction big push ok?" "Ok" Sheridan said, still holding Luis head "Sheri.let go of my head!!!" Luis stuttered "Oh sorry" She replied giving him a loving look, which was a welcome change to the glares he was getting before. He took her hand and kissed it, and watched his baby enter the world. "Mr and Mrs Lopez- Fitzgerald.you have a baby girl"  
  
"What do you wanna call her?" "Luis. I want to call her Luisianna, no O though so it's Luis-I-anna" Sheridan suggested. "Ok Luisianna it is" Luis replied giving Sheridan a loving kiss. *3 weeks later*  
  
Sam looked at Luis, his head on the desk obviously sleeping, poor guy, he remembered midnight feedings only too well, he shuddered at the thought. "Luis man wake up" Sam shook Luis Luis woke up startled, "Sorry Sam!" Luis replied sleepily "Tired?" Sam asked "Duh, that baby never sleeps I swear, I don't even know what that word means" Luis stated grumpily  
  
"Hey man why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Sam asked "Thanks I owe you one" Luis replied not hesitating to leave He entered the house and saw a sight that made his heart melt. His wife sleeping soundly with his daughter. he loved his life, and he knew.the journey was only beginning.  
  
Sometimes life seems like a tedious journey,  
  
Like it's impossible to get to the end,  
  
Then you find that special someone,  
  
Who is more than a friend.  
  
They take your life,  
  
And turn it upside down,  
  
And soon it seems,  
  
That you're not able to frown  
  
Suddenly life seems too short,  
  
You need more time each day,  
  
To spend with that special someone,  
  
You really want to stay.  
  
When you find this person,  
  
You know what they are,  
  
They are your earth angel,  
  
Who will help you go far  
An angel watched from heaven, she knew, Sheridan had finally found happiness, which was well overdue . This was true love, the most perfect and rarest phenomenon in the world, and to think it all started with a silly car crash (that she had something to do with.) 


End file.
